Computers such as personal computers (PCs) typically comprise one or more storage media drives so that user data can be stored to a portable storage medium. Common storage media include, for example, floppy disks and compact discs (CDs). Such storage media are normally inserted into the user's computer, for instance in a front panel of the computer, so that the media can be engaged by a drive mechanism that drives the storage media. In the case of floppy disks and CDs, the media are spun by the drives. When the user wishes to withdraw a storage medium from the computer, the user typically presses an eject button that activates an ejection mechanism that ejects the medium from the computer so that the user may remove it.
Several years ago problems were encountered with premature ejection of storage media, and CDs in particular. Specifically, users would sometimes press the eject button before writing to the disc was completed. In one solution to that problem, a so-called “soft lock” is provided that temporarily disables the eject button so that the user cannot eject the disc until the operating system or (other control system) determines that it is appropriate to do so. In systems that implement such a soft lock, a disc can normally only be ejected when soft locked by actuating a manual release mechanism recessed behind a pinhole-sized opening in the drive front panel.
Although the soft lock feature can reduce data loss by preventing users from ejecting a disc or other storage medium prior to completion of writing to the medium, that feature can lead to user frustration. For instance, if the system-that operates the soft lock (e.g., operating system) experiences an error, it is possible that the soft lock feature will remain “stuck” in the activate state. In such a situation, the user may only be able to remove the medium by actuating the manual release mechanism or rebooting the computer. In the first case, the medium may be damaged in that manual ejection may result in ejection of a spinning medium. In the second case, the user may still lose data and must wait until the shut-down and reboot processes are completed.